A Demon's Life Never Ends
by CrimsonFeather24544
Summary: A few months after the whole Shinsengumi goes missing or dies, Chizuru is coping with the deaths of her close friends and lover. One day, she meets an unexpected guest who she thought was dead and more come from the dead.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan fanfiction. I have noticed that there aren't a lot...:( Well, here it is!

* * *

Chizuru's POV

_How long has it been since all of the Shinsengumi members have died? I still visit their graves everyday and take care of their rooms. How long has it been since I last embraced Hijikata-san. When was the last time since I last heard their voices and laughs? Although I miss them, all I can do is wait. Wait someone kills me because I cannot die from old age. Nevermind that, I must clean the house and dust minna's rooms._ I thought. I finished my self-pity and began to sweep the ground in silence, longing for the sound of Heisuke's voice, laughing with the other members. As I finished the sweeping, I went back into the house, starting to dust Hijikata-san's room. Hoping that perhaps, maybe perhaps, I could hear him asking for tea.

I finished the work and wiped the sweat off my forehead, going to the bathroom to refresh myself with a bath. After I slipped into the warm water, I began to cry. I cried uncontrollably, yearning for the ones that I love and cherished. Cursing my demon blood and wishing for a life with the other Shinsengumi members. "Okita-san, Kondo-san, Sannan-san, Shinpachi-san, Harada-san, Saito-san, Heisuke-kun, I m-miss you! Hijikata-san... I l-l-love y-you." I whispered out. After I finished consoling myself, I quickly jumped out of the luke-warm water and got dressed. I went to my room and my dull eyes closed, seeking comfort in my dream world.

* * *

A raven haired man with purple eyes watched at a women who seemed to be sweeping her ground. His eyes softened at the sight of her face determined to clean. _Chizuru, I'll come for you soon. _

* * *

Chizuru started her day just like any other, going to town and buying supplies. She greeted the other men and women, smiling and hiding her anguished soul. "Ohayo, Madoka-chan!" Chizuru giggled at the joyful child who tugged on her kimono to play with her. "Gomen! I can't play today. I have to clean my house and get ready for the day."

The little girl pouted and whined "Mou! Chizuru nee-san! You never play with me these days!"

Chizuru looked at her thoughtfully and winked "Fine, I'll get a surprise tomorrow. Will that make you happy?"

"Yay! Okay! Don't forget!" Madoka sprinted to her mother and talked rapidly.

Chizuru looked fondly and thought _I wonder if Hijikata-san and I got a child, would she be as happy as Madoka?_ The chestnut haired women blushed and shook her head _I shouldn't think of that. He is gone forever now. I should get my supplies now._

She continued walking around for the right things and had many small conversations with the townsmen but only one caught her attention. "Hey, Chizuru! Who are those men who asked where your house was?"

Chizuru looked at the old man with confusion. "I'm not sure. I am not expecting anyone today. How many were there?"

"I think there was about 8 of them. They separated after I told them but only one went to the direction of your place. They were here just a couple of minutes ago. Had odd color hair too. Kinda looked like the old Shinesengumi. Perhaps they are relatives?"

Chizuru gasped and her basket filled with food dropped. She shook her head and picked up the dropped objects and gave a farewell bow. "I'm sorry, I have to go now, ji-san. I'll come back soon!"

The old man looked puzzled at the girl's panicking expression and just stared at the running figure.

* * *

Chizuru was panting as she continued sprinting to her house. _Damn! Why is my house so far away? That man might've been a relative of Hijikata-san or the other shinesengumi members! I should tell them why they haven't seen the shinsengumi for a few months. But I don't remember anyone mentioning their family. I should go just in case._ Chizuru finally reached the house and gasped again as she saw the tall broad figure in front of her house turn to her. _N-no way. Could it be?_

* * *

Cliff-hanger! Hey guys! This is my first Hakuouki fanfiction! Don't hate me too much for the cliff hanger... Well, remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I was so shocked when I saw the notifications for this story! I love you guys!

* * *

Chizuru's brown eyes widened in shock and her knees buckled down to the dusty ground as she gaped the the male in front of her house.

"H-hijikata-san? W-why? I though you-!"

Hijikata's expression softened and he showed one of his rare smiles. "I know, I was supposed to be dead. But I'm not. Would you like an explanation?"

Chizuru nodded slowly, still caught up on the fact that her lover was alive.

"Well, let us go in. It will be a long story."

* * *

"So you are telling me that because a demon approved that you were a real demon although the potion made you artificial, your body stayed preserved and kept you from dying. Also you became a full-blooded demon? What about the other shinsengumi members? I know that only Sannan-san, Heisuke-kun, Okita-san, and Hijikata-san took the ochimizu." Chizuru was puzzled and her head was jumbled up.

"There is something that you don't know about the others... The day before they died, they took the ochimizu to ensure that they will live on and help us in the near future. But it had to be kept a secret so they couldn't come out until after the end. One of our allies forcibly chained Kondo-san and sent a replacement to become beheaded. That person was dying from a wound anyway. Saitou took it before he agreed to lead that suicide mission and although the rest thought he died, he was in hiding. Shinpachi didn't die at all. He is in hiding and I recently found him and Saitou. Sanosuke became a rasetsu and Shiranui spoke to him. I guess that completed Sanosuke's oni process." Hijikata explained.

Chizuru started sobbing and Hijikata could only look in sorrow. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with it alone, not knowing. Kondou, Saitou, Sanosuke, and Shinpachi decided that if they had to come out in battle, they could've died and that they didn't want to disappoint you."

Chizuru thought to herself _I suppose that it would've been better for me. Knowing myself, I would've left the battle to go and search for them. _"If t-thats the c-case, then where are the o-others?"

"They are enjoying themselves. They haven't been able to go outside since they 'died'. I guess they want to stuff themselves with food and sake. They know where we are so they will probably come barge in at night. Don't be too startled if you hear a fight in the middle of the night."

Chizuru wiped her tears off and smiled. "I'm so glad that you guys are safe. Don't ever leave me again."

Hijikata's face had a small pink tint as he replied "Y-yeah, we won't." He looked the other way and nonchalantly looked at the wall, trying to hide his apple red face. _Wait. The others are at the bar so Chizuru and I are a-alone? T-this will be torture._

Chizuru stopped her sniffling and moved closer to Hijikata, caressing his face. "I missed you so much." She then embraced him tightly. Hijikata was stiff, shocked at the bold movement. He hugged her back and buried his face into her hair.

They continued to embrace until they heard loud stompings and the door to the living room (the one they were in) opening clumsily.

"Oi! Hijikata? Chizuru-chan? W-what's going on!"

* * *

Sorry guys! I've been on a long writing block... Read and Review! I'm still soooo sorryyy! Did you guys hear about the live action movie coming out for Kuroshitsuji? And Kuroko no Basket's season 2 being green lit... And Code Breaker season 2 being green lit(i think)... And Psy releasing his new song Gentleman... (He soo stole the dance from Brown Eyed Girl's Abracadabra...)


End file.
